EO Challenge  The Healing Ways I've Learned
by LaedieDuske
Summary: E/O Challenge - The Healing Ways I've Learned - drabble in 5 parts - **NOT WINCEST** - Challenge word: side, birthday drabbles for myself and so many thanks to everyone who wrote one for me!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: E/O Challenge - The Healing Ways I've Learned**

**Author: Laedie Duske**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the fantasies that fed this week's adventures.**

**Word Count: 100 per/5 drabbles**

**Featured Word: Side - and my own birthday request. "firm, flat stomachs... especially Dean's. She'd like tummy touches, stomach rubs, stomach aches, twitching muscled bellies, or stomach wounds... and of course, Sam dispensing a little TLC." I got a little carried away, it **_**is**_** my birthday so I didn't think anyone would get mad. :-) **

**A/N Wow, thanks to everyone who sent in drabbles in answer to my prayers! I'm doing my best to go through all of them and respond individually but just in case I miss **_**anyone**_**, I am so grateful to all of you for sharing your time and creativity with me! You've all answered my wishes in ways unique to yourselves and completely wonderful. Thank you!**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**1 of 5**

Curled on his side, arms wrapped tight around his tortured gut, Dean grits his teeth and tries to breathe through the pain. For once, the cracked ribs were playing the background melody. Stomach muscles bruised so deep they spasmed uncontrollably. The latest round left him breathless, feeling like something had torn.

Suddenly, Sam's huge paw snakes between Dean's arms and his screaming abdominal muscles. Dean opens his mouth to object but Sam presses on a trigger point and a small pained sound is all Dean can manage.

"Relax if you can, Dean. I know it hurts, let me help. Please."

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**


	2. Chapter 2

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**2 of 5**

The please does it, and he's in too much pain to argue anyway. He drags his palms across his own stomach as he makes space for Sam's careful, kneading digits. The pain wrings a moan from his lips and he tries to breathe slow and even.

Another spasm hits and he grunts, tries to curl around his pain. Sam feels the wicked contraction under his palm and hisses a breath in sympathy. Dean's hands slide back over his stomach, displacing Sam's warm touch.

Sam puts one hand on Dean's forehead, grounding his brother and giving him something to focus on.

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**


	3. Chapter 3

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**3 of 5**

Sam works his other hand up under Dean's t-shirt, fingers nudging clutching hands away so he can work on the knots.

"Nngh. _Jesus_ Sam. _Hurts._" Breathless, gravelly, voice broken with pain.

"I'm sorry. This will help, you just gotta let me do it."

Ten gasping, panting, writhing minutes later Dean can feel improvement.

Twenty minutes, and a painkiller, he's finally dozing. Perhaps not comfortably, but it's better than where he was.

Sam cracks aching knuckles and moves to the laptop, maybe he can find something else that might help.

"Sam?" Barely a whisper, trying not to engage the aching muscles.

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**


	4. Chapter 4

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**4 of 5**

"Dean, rest now. You need to give your stomach time to recover."

"Know. How'dju know?"

"How to do that? Uh...well..." His head dips, he can't meet those soul-searching green eyes.

"Sam?" Stronger, worried. He winces and frowns.

Sam flushes slightly, but there's a sadness in his face. "Jess. She had this...stomach thing...and some nights I'd rub her stomach for hours."

"Sorry Sam." And it's exactly what Sam _didn't_ want. He can see the guilt in Dean's eyes, see he wishes he hadn't asked. Dean has suffered more than enough for one day, Sam can't stand adding to his brother's misery.

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**


	5. Chapter 5

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**5 of 5**

"Dean, s'okay. I'm grateful, actually, because it gave me what I needed to know to help you, too. Rest."

Dean looks at him a moment longer, has to make sure Sam is alright first. When he's satisfied, or just can't hold on any longer, his eyes slide closed with a soft sigh. His sleep is restless and broken, but Sam keeps watch and when the spasms start to come back he's there with a gentle touch and a soothing voice. He's there with the insight he needs to curb his brother's pain, that's all he could ask for right then.

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**END  
**


End file.
